bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seikatsu Okuri/Former Abilities
Fullbring His Fullbring, is named Uranai Chen (占いチェーン, Japanese for "'Fortune Chain'"''), His fullbring manifests itself as it as the chain he wears along his right arm. It quickly dematerializes surrounding him with a fire like reiatsu. He is then able to utilize the fire in any matter, shape or form. He has been seen using it so far as a shield, and even manifesting the flames into a sword like object for close combat with opponents. He can seemingly control the flames with hand jestures similiar to that of how Byakuya Kuchiki controls his Senbonzakura. His powers seem to be activated by his feelings of hope and determination that he has the power to change the world. His later comes to a realization that his powers are triggered by the eagerness of battle he feels that he has been kept hidden. '''Full Manifestation:' After extensive and years of training his fullbring powers, similar to Yatsura Chad his body is joined within the fullbring. His body becomes encased in a vast amount of spirit energy making him appear completely different from his former appearance. His skin literally melts away and is replaced by black and red skin, his feet and hands gains claws were his nails once were. In this form he seems to have control over what he is doing and can control his actions, he is completely aware of his actions afterwards aswell, although that is not completely true as his intelligence drops dramatically in this form. Making him more animalistic and even more deadly. After much training his Fullbring powers quickly evolve. Seikatsu realizes his full powers and that his Fullbring, Fortune Chain is actually triggered by his love and passion of battling and that his feeling of determination was only allowing him to partially use his powers. His powers are now triggered by the command "Let Me In". His powers now exceed that of before. His Fullbring now cloaks his entire body with a raging large amount of his fire like spirit energy. His powers are the same as before as he can create and utilize fire from his body but now he can also contain the fire within his body and fight like that aswell. The only exception being that the flames are now much darker than before, much to his amazement he can now glance at a object and seen a surge of fire at his opponent scorching anything in the way. His reflection seemingly his soul says that his powers are formed from the. "First fresh drop of blood in a fight. That is what makes it worthwhile". Energy Blast: He can fire a large light red blast from his mouth at his opponents with great speed and force. Creating a explosion on impact, it is very deadly and great in destructive force. After his powers begin evolving and he masters Fullbring the blast that he is capable of firing is much more powerful than before.The energy blast is now focused from his palms. Stats After Evolution Stats '''Negative Manifestation: '''It appears whenever Seikatsu feels the exact opposite of hope and deterimination, hopelessness, despair and ambitionless he can only take this form. He is in even less control then before and even more ferocious. He loses all sense of control and willpower and will relentlessly attack and pursue his opponents not letting up at all. Despite his great power in this form he has no idea he even takes a different form and cannot remember any events that take place whilst in this form. In this form he appears similiar to his human form. The only differences are his extensive increase in hair length as it now extends ast his shoulders, also he gains several black markings upon his chest which quickly fade away as soon as he regains control. His eyes become pitch black and his pupils dark red. He also gains a red and black robe on him which is only half on his body allowing him to show off his chest. After his mastering of his powers he no longer needs or uses this form despite his emotions. It is unknown if he defeated the reflection sealing this form forever. Stats Negative Manifestation